1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bar codes, and more particularly relates to a tamper-proof apparatus for securing bar codes from unauthorized replacement with geometric patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two-dimensional, optical, computer readable bar codes, including Quick Response (QR) Codes, are well-known in the art. QR Codes, like traditional bar codes, contain nonvolatile, computer readable, content not cognizable by the human mind. In particular, QR Codes contain hardlinks meant to direct a computer to Internet Uniform Resource Locators (URLs) resolving to websites with information associated with the physical objects to which the QR Codes are affixed. While human beings can visually identify a QR Code generally, humans cannot recognize the specific content printed within QR Codes and other bar codes. Because the content of QR Codes is printed and intended for optical computer recognition, rather than human recognition, humans cannot distinguish legitimate original QR Code content from replacement illegitimate content overlaying the original content. This inability of humans to recognize illegitimate content creates an opportunity for pornographers, thieves, competitors, and other opportunists to misappropriate legitimate QR Codes for their own benefit by overlaying their content on original content, and thus redirecting humans and computers optically scanning to replacement content to unauthorized URLs.
The present invention teaches means of using color-coded and textured geometric patterns to secure legitimate content from would-be thieves and forgers bent on beguiling computers and human observers, and through such means imparts to human observers the ability to distinguish legitimate content from illegitimate.